


Beautiful Hands

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Series: Hogwarts Professors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Potions, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Teacher-Student Relationship, paying attention in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: The potions master has beautiful hands...
Series: Hogwarts Professors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beautiful Hands

Gods his hands were beautiful. Slender and long fingered, with perfectly shaped nails that were trimmed short. Bluish veins showed through the luminous pale skin of his wrists, disappearing beneath black cuffs. 

He always wore black. He sported a green scarf occasionally, usually when Slytherin had a quidditch match. Fitting, as he was Slytherin Head of House. The potions master scared some students, but not her. No, the tall, imposing man interested her; intrigued her. His nimble fingers and long hair always pulled back at the nape of his long neck were just the start. 

Emma had heard the rumors that he’d been a Death Eater in his youth. She had a hard time picturing the man before her could have a drop of evil in him. No, the man she saw that coaxed the most difficult potions into being with minimal effort and a patient hand. 

Even as she watched, he filled a vial with a shimmering blue potion without spilling a single drop, his clever fingers holding it so carefully. He held his wand the same way; with a delicate finesse that made the greatest of artists look clumsy with a paintbrush. 

“Mister Potter, do pay attention.” His silken drawl made her stomach flutter. 

“Miss Daniels, would you care to repeat what I just said?” 

Her name on his perfectly shaped lips made her heart jump to her throat. “You said that the material of the holding container must be crystal, any other material, even glass, leads to coagulation of the components, rendering the potion useless.”

She held her breath when she finished, until he awarded her with a rare smile. 

“Excellent. Five points to Hufflepuff.” 

She grinned, watching his grey eyes brush over her cauldron, simmering with a perfect potion. 

“Thank you, Professor Malfoy.”


End file.
